Storia di due città
| | titolo_originale=A Tale of Two Cities | immagine=3x01 JackIsland.jpg | numero_stagione=3 | numero_episodio=01 | flashback=Jack | data_ABC= 4 ottobre 2006 | data_FOX = 1° ottobre 2007 | data_RAI = 3 dicembre 2007 | lunghezza=43:26 | giorni=68 | sceneggiatore=Teleplay by J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof Story by Damon Lindelof | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Julie Adams - Amelia Blake Bashoff - Karl Brett Cullen - Goodwin M.C. Gainey - Tom William Mapother - Ethan Rom John Terry - Christian Shephard e Julie Bowen - Sarah | costar=Stephen Semel - Adam Alexandra Morgan - Moderatrice Julie Ow - Infermiera Sonya Seng - Receptionist | uncredited=Isabelle Cherwin - Bambina Sally Davis - Insegnante}} è il primo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 50esimo dell'intera serie. Jack, Kate e Sawyer si ritrovano in un posto sconosciuto che si scoprirà appartenere agli Altri e che verrà poi identificato come la Stazione Idra: Jack e Sawyer tenteranno invano la fuga mentre Kate farà un’interessante chiacchierata con l’uomo che si faceva chiamare Henry Gale. Trama Introduzione degli Altri]] Una donna, Juliet, accende lo stereo che ha in casa e sceglie un CD (Downtown di Petula Clark): la donna si guarda allo specchio e, pur se affranta per un qualche motivo, cerca di mantenere una certa compostezza. Mentre tenta di sistemare la casa per ospitare un qualche genere di ritrovo fra amici, d’un tratto, il timer di un forno comincia a suonare: Juliet si precipita verso il forno e tira fuori un vassoio di muffin ormai bruciati. Nel far questo la donna si scotta una mano e il vassoio rovina per terra. Quando il campanello della porta suona Juliet va ad accogliere una donna, la prima arrivata del gruppo di ospiti. Le gambe di un uomo, Ethan, sbucano da dietro la casa mentre egli è impegnato a sistemare delle tubature. ascolta gli ordini di Ben dopo l’esplosione del Volo 815]] Poco dopo il Gruppo di Lettura è riunito in casa di Juliet: il libro oggetto di esame è Carrie di Stephen King. Un uomo, Adam, si lamenta del libro, scelto da Juliet: l’uomo afferma che Ben non avrebbe letto quel genere di libro nemmeno al bagno. Juliet discute con Adam difendendo la scelta del suo libro. Improvvisamente un rombo ed una scossa di terremoto scuotono la casa: i suoi occupanti si riparano nell’ingresso fino alla fine della scossa. Poco dopo il gruppo si precipita all’esterno, presto raggiunto da molte altre persone uscite dalle case circostanti che far parte di quello che appare una piccola cittadina. Tutti guardano in alto e vedono un aereo di linea spezzarsi in due tronconi e precipitare poco lontano. Il falso Henry Gale, sorpreso, ritrova presto il controllo di se stesso ed ordina a Ethan Rom ed a Goodwin di precipitarsi sui due luoghi dell’impatto, fingersi dei sopravvissuti alla sciagura e fornirgli due liste di nomi entro tre giorni. Mentre i due corrono in direzione dei luoghi dell’impatto il villaggio appare inquadrato sempre più da lontano e risulta che il gruppo di case, circondato da una fitta giungla, si trova al centro dell'Isola. Flashback osserva Sarah di nascosto]] Jack, seduto nella sua auto, sta bevendo un caffè ed osserva di nascosto sua moglie Sarah in un parco giochi. Jack, interessato, nota che la donna sta scherzando in modo confidenziale con un uomo ed osserva con fastidio come la donna gli sussurri qualcosa nell’orecchio e poi i due, indubbiamente in sintonia, ridano di gusto per quanto è stato detto. Più tardi Jack arriva in un tribunale dove avverrà l’udienza per la separazione. Nella sala d'attesa Jack trova la moglie seduta su un divanetto: quando la donna gli chiede dove sia il suo avvocato Jack risponde di avergli tolto l’incarico. Jack si siede accanto a Sarah e tenta di cominciare con lei una conversazione ma lei non sembra affatto intenzionata a farlo e, per sua fortuna, i due sono interrotti dal suono del cellulare di Sarah. La donna si alza e comincia a parlare con la persona che l’ha chiamata affermando che Jack è appena arrivato e che lei la richiamerà non appena sarà uscita da lì. Jack chiede a Sarah chi sia la persona con cui lei si sta vedendo. Quando Sarah tenta dimostra di non essere affatto intenzionata a rispondere alla domanda Jack le dice che potrà avere tutto quello che vorrà, dopo il divorzio, ma lui vuole sapere il nome dell’uomo che ora sta con sua moglie. Invece di rispondere Sarah si alza dal divano e si allontana. è ossessionato dallo scoprire chi Sarah stia frequentando]] All'ospedale in cui lavora Jack sta provando a rintracciare l'uomo che esce con Sarah chiamando tutti i contatti presenti nella sua rubrica telefonica e fingendo di aver trovato il cellulare di Sarah e di volerglielo restituire. Christian entra nella stanza e, notando quello che il figlio sta facendo, gli dice di accettare il fatto che Sarah se ne sia andata definitivamente dalla sua vita. Jack, innervosito, lo ignora e chiama il successivo numero scritto sulla lista. Con sua enorme sorpresa il telefono di Christian comincia a squillare. Jack, infuriato, domanda al padre perché la moglie avrebbe dovuto avere il suo numero in rubrica: Christian gli dice di lasciar perdere. Jack, rabbioso, rifiuta di ascoltare quella risposta e grida al padre di dirgli quale sia la verità. Christian confessa allora al figlio che Sarah era preoccupata per la sua salute: Jack non crede a quelle parole ed i due cominciano a discutere finchè Jack non incolpa il padre di essere un alcolizzato. A quel punto Christian esce dalla stanza: prima di andarsene, però, ripete a Jack di lasciar pedere. viene rilasciato su cauzione e rinuncia a Sarah]] Più tardi, Jack è in sala operatoria con un paziente quando nota, fuori dalla stanza, il padre rispondere al cellulare. Insospettito Jack fissa Christian mentre questi risponde al telefono e comincia a ridere promettendo al suo interlocutore che si sarebbero visti di lì a poco. Lasciato l’ospedale Jack segue suo padre fino al Lynford Hotel: lasciata l’auto Jack segue Christian fin dentro una delle stanze dell’albergo e scopre, con sua grande sorpresa, che il padre ha raggiunto un gruppo di alcolisti anonimi. Per nulla spaventato e senza dare ascolto ad una donna che gli dice di sedersi assieme a loro Jack chiede al padre di consegnargli il cellulare perché lo vuole controllare: il padre, imbarazzato, gli dice di finirla di dare spettacolo. Mentre la donna insiste affinchè Jack si sieda con loro perché Christian ha parlato molto di lui e gli conferma che è suo padre non ha più bevuto da 50 giorni, Jack per tutta risposta accusa il padre di averlo sempre considerato uno sconfitto e gli chiede se lui abbia lasciato la bottiglia perché ora ha di meglio da fare: lui però gli impedirà di andare a letto con sua moglie. Christian, disgustato, scuote la testa e gli ripete di lasciar perdere: a quelle parola Jack, furibondo, si scaglia contro il padre e lo sbatte a terra rovesciando una lavagna. Jack siede in una cella dopo esser stato arrestato per aggressione; d’un tratto una guardia apre la porta della cella e gli cominica che ora lui è libero perchè qualcuno gli ha pagato la cauzione. Jack si avvia incredulo verso l’uscita e scopre che la persona che ha pagato la cauzione è Sarah: la donna gli dice che Christian l’ha chiamata e le ha detto che lo avevano arrestato, poi si volta e gli dice addio. Jack segue Sarah, in lacrime, fuori dalla stazione di polizia e vede un uomo che la sta aspettando sull’altro lato della strada. Jack vuole sapere se quell’uomo sia l’uomo con cui lei si vede ma Sarah risbatte che non ha importanza chi lui sia. Poi la donna gli rivela che quando suo padre l'ha chiamata, chiedendole di aiutare il figlio, era completamente ubriaco. Jack, sconvolto, scoppia in lacrime. Sarah gli fa allora notare che lui ha ancora la possibilità di porre rimedio a quello che ha provocato; poi Sarah si allontana assieme all’altro uomo e Jack resta solo di fronte alla stazione di polizia. Sull'isola dell’Idra fa colazione in riva al mare con Ben]] Jack si sveglia di colpo e scopre di essere in una stanza con pareti di metallo: rintronato nota di aver subito un prelievo di sangue. Mentre riprende mobilità negli arti comincia ad esplorare il posto in cui si trova: d’un tratto si accorge di una porta, aperta, sull’altro lato della stanza. Jack tenta di raggiungere la porta ma si scontra contro una parete di vetro che divide la stanza in cui lui si trova in due parti: una sorta di cella semi insonorizzata dove lui si trova imprigionato ed una zona con tavolo, sedie e la porta aperta fuori dalla sua portata. Jack tenta inutilmente di sfondare il vetro; poi, rassegnato, comincia a gridare a gran voce il nome di Kate. Nel frattempo Kate si sveglia in un bagno: Tom è in piedi di fronte a lei e le consiglia di farsi una doccia offrendole una asciugamano e dello shampoo. La ragazza, sorpresa, risponde che non ha la minima intenzione di farsi una doccia di fronte a lui ma Tom sorride e, prima di lasciare la stanza e Kate alla sua privacy, ribatte che lei non è il suo tipo. Kate scopre sul suo braccio un cerotto e si accorge di aver subito anche lei un prelievo. Sawyer si sveglia e scopre di essere prigioniero in una grossa gabbia: guardandosi attorno l’uomo osserva altre gabbie oltre alla sua. In una di essere Sawyer scorge un ragazzo: Sawyer chiama il ragazzo ma questi, che gli volge le spalle, non lo ascolta minimamente. Guardandosi attorno Sawyer scorge un grosso macchinario con un pulsante con sopra disegnati una forchetta ed un coltello, un piccolo scivolo, un abbeveratoio ed una serie di grossi pedali sparsi in giro per la gabbia. Incuriosito l’uomo preme il grosso pulsante: una voce meccanica grida “Attenzione” ma null’altro accade. Mentre Sawyer sta premendo di nuovo il pulsante il ragazzo gli sconsiglia di farlo. Ignorandolo Sawyer preme il pulsante una terza volta: una scarica elettrica scaturisce dal macchinario e lo scaglia contro le barre della gabbia. thumb|right|[[Jack sente una voce uscire dall’interfono]] Intanto Jack nota una catena che pende dal soffitto della sua cella: furibondo l’uomo afferra la catena e comincia a tirarla con rabbia. Improvvisamente una voce di donna gli chiede di smetterla: Jack si volta verso l’ingresso e vede una donna sulla soglia: la donna gli dice di chiamarsi Juliet. Mentre Juliet avanza nella stanza e dice a Jack di volergli parlare a patto che lui lasci stare la catena; l’uomo, senza ascoltare le sue richieste, ricomincia a tirare rabbiosamente la catena. Kate, finita la doccia, scopre che i suoi vestiti sono scomparsi e trova un biglietto su un armadietto che le dice di indossare un vestito contenuto all’interno. Pur se di controvoglia la ragazza indossa il vestito. Tom entra nella stanza e le dice che è ora di andare: poi, assieme ad altri due uomini, l’uomo scorta Kate all’esterno e sotto una serie di pensiline fino a condurla su una spiaggia dove l’uomo conosciuto come Henry Gale la sta aspettando di fronte ad una tavola imbandita: Kate viene spinta verso la tavola e, su richiesta dell’uomo, indossa un paio di manette. Kate, molto sospettosa, chiede al falso Henry che fine abbiano fatto Sawyer e Jack e come mai lui si stia comportando così offrendole quella sontuosa colazione in riva all’oceano. L’uomo le risponde che ha fatto tutto quello per darle conforto, per farla sentire come una signora e per farla di nuovo sentire civilizzata. Henry aggiunge inoltre che sta facendo tutto quello per darle qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi perché le due settimane successive saranno molto spiacevoli. Kate, angosciata, resta senza parole. Jack, solo nella sua cella, sente una voce provenire da un interfono contro il muro: avvicinatosi l’uomo tenta di azionare l’apparecchio ma la voce dall’altra parte è fortemente disturbata e Jack non riesce a distinguere le parole. Juliet entra nella stanza con un vassoio con un sandwich ed una bottiglia d’acqua. La donna dice a Jack di mettersi nel punto della cella più lontano dalla porta in modo che lei possa entrare, posare il vassoio all’interno ed uscire di nuovo. Jack rifiuta di fidarsi della donna e le chiede a cosa serva l’interfono ed un grosso pulsante sulla parete sul lato opposto rispetto alla sua cella: Juliet gli risponde che l’interfono non funziona da anni e che il pulsante serve per le emergenze. Poi, per conquistare la fiducia dell’uomo, Juliet chiede a Jack alcune domande sul suo lavoro e sulla sua vita privata: inizialmente Jack mente spudoratamente poi, quando la donna gli chiede da dove provenisse l’aereo su cui lui ed i suoi amici si trovavano, Jack risponde sinceramente. Juliet dice poi a Jack che può fidarsi di lei perché lei non gli farà del male. Jack chiede alla donna cosa stia succedendo lì: Juliet, per tutta risposta, si volta ed esce dalla stanza lasciando Jack da solo nella sua cella. viene riportato di peso alla sua cella]] Sawyer sta tentando di premere assieme i pulsanti posti nella sua gabbia: il ragazzo nella gabbia accanto alla sua gli chiede quanto sia lontano il campo dei suoi amici e se loro siano delle persone di cui ci si possa fidare. Sawyer risponde che l’ultimo di loro che è stato catturato dai suoi amici è stato torturato. Poi, improvvisamente, un segnale di allarme comincia ad uscire da alcuni microfoni posti fuori dalla gabbia e Sawyer vede che il ragazzo è riuscito a scassinare la serratura della propria gabbia ed è uscito all’esterno. Il ragazzo apre la gabbia di Sawyer e poi gli consiglia di scappare in direzione opposta alla propria. Sawyer non si fa ripetere due volte il consiglio e corre disperatamente nella giungla: improvviamante Juliet gli si para davanti, estrae un taser e lo colpisce al collo. L’uomo cade a terra contorcendosi. Poco dopo Sawyer viene nuovamente trasportato nella sua gabbia e richiuso dentro di essa. Tom trascina Karl, il ragazzo che era riuscito ad aprire la gabbia e che ora è stato a sua volta catturato, fino alla gabbia di Sawyer e lo obbliga a chiedere scusa a Sawyer per averlo coinvolto nel suo tentativo di evasione. Sawyer, sorpreso, non riesce a capire. e Juliet tentano di chiudere la porta stagna]] Nella cella, intanto, Juliet si ripresenta con un nuovo piatto di cibo per Jack: la donna gli dice che ora lui ha assoluto bisogno di mangiare e bere prima di disidratarsi e gli chiede di andare a sedersi sul lato più lontanto della cella in modo che lei possa posare il vassoio: nessuna domanda gli verrà fatta perché lui ora deve solo preoccuparsi di mangiare e bere. Jack, preso dai morsi della fame, dopo averci pensato su a lungo acconsente alla richiesta di Juliet e va a sedersi nell’angolo più lontanto. Juliet lo ringrazia. Quando la donna apre la porta della cella Jack scatta nella sua direzione, la disarma e l’afferra saldamente piegandole un braccio dietro la schiena e minacciandola con un piatto scheggiato. Poi l’uomo trascina Juliet all’esterno della cella, in un nuovo corridoio, fino ad una porta con una manetta rossa: Jack intima alla donna di ruotare la manetta ed aprire la porta altrimenti lui la ucciderà. Juliet, terrorizzata, gli dice che non può aprire quella porta o loro moriranno tutti. Jack non le presta ascolto e le grida di aprire la porta. Improvvisamente il finto Henry Gale compare in fondo al corridoio: Jack lo minaccia dicendogli che se lui non lo farà uscire di lì lui ucciderà Juliet: l’uomo ribatte che la cosa non lo interessa perché tanto se Juliet aprire quella porta loro moriranno tutti comunque. Jack, spaventato, spinge Juliet lontano da sé e comincia ad ruotare la manetta. Juliet, terrorizzata corre verso la porta alle spalle di Henry ma l’uomo si ritira oltre la soglia e sbarra la porta lasciandola nel corridoio. Jack apre la porta con la manetta ed una cascata d’acqua si riversa all’interno del corridoio cominciando a riempirlo a grande velocità. Dopo grandi sforzi Juliet e Jack riescono a rientrare nella stanza accanto alla cella ed a chiudersi la porta alle spalle: Jack, su consiglio della donna, preme il pulsante d’emergenza contro il muro e la stanza comincia a svuotarsi. Juliet, alle sue spalle, lo colpisce violentamente al volto e Jack perde i sensi. rinchiusa in gabbia]] Dopo alcuni tentativi e con l'aiuto di un grande sasso trovato fuori dalla cella Sawyer riesce ad individuare la corretta sequenza di pulsanti da premere nella sua gabbia. Mentre una musica da circo comincia a suonare ed una voce metallica annuncia una ricompensa un biscotto di pesce con sopra incisa la parola DHARMA esce dallo scivolo, assieme a del mangime per animali e dell’acqua esce nell’abbeveratoio. Mentre Sawyer si sfama e si disseta Tom ed alcuni altri uomini conducono Kate nella gabbia prima occupata da Karl e la chiudono all’interno: la ragazza appare molto spaventata e Sawyer la guarda con compassione. Tom nota il biscotto in mano a Sawyer e gli comunica che gli orsi erano riusciti a trovare la sequenza corretta in due ore, poi si allontana. Sawyer cerca di risollevare il morale di Kate scherzando con lei: la ragazza sorride timidamente. Sawyer chiede a Kate se voglia qualcosa da mangiare e le lancia il biscotto di pesce: Kate, affamata, si avventa sul cibo. Jack si risveglia di nuovo nella sua cella. Juliet, nella stanza accanto, è seduta al tavolo e sta consultando un dossier. Jack chiede a Juliet se si trovino sott’acqua: la donna gli risponde affermativamente e gli dice che ora loro si trovano in una stazione DHARMA che una volta portava il nome di Stazione Idra. Juliet aggiunge poi di conoscere molti particolari della vita di Jack e, con grande sorpresa dell’uomo, gli dice di sapere che lui è un neurochirurgo, che è stato sposato e poi ha divorziato e che si trovava in Australia per recuperare il corpo di suo padre, morto in quel luogo. Juliet aggiunge di avere una copia del certificato di morte di Christian e che il dossier che lei ha in mano contiene un po’ tutta la vita di Jack. L’uomo, sconvolto e commosso, chiede a Juliet se abbia notizie di Sarah e le chiede se lei sia felice; Juliet risponde che Sarah ora è molto felice. La donna chiede poi a Jack se ora lui le consentirà di portargli da mangiare: l’uomo acconsente. Uscendo dalla stanza Juliet incontra Henry fuori dalla porta: l’uomo le dice che lei ha fatto davvero un buon lavoro. Juliet, freddamente, ringrazia l’uomo per il complimento chiamandolo Ben; poi la donna si allontana. =Curiosità= Generale * In un podcast ufficiale, Damon Lindelof ha chiarito che le due città si riferiscono alle due società: quella degli Altri e quella dei sopravvissuti. * Quando Karl dice a Sawyer di correre, Sawyer passa davanti a quella che sembra una gabbia per uccelli. * La gabbia in cui è imprigionato Sawyer sembra una versione più grande della scatola originale di Burrhus Frederic Skinner, un insieme di leve e bottoni dove vengono eseguiti degli esperimenti con polli e topi per dimostrare la teoria psicologica del condizionamento operante. Skinner, il padre della psicologia comportamentale e inventore della scatola, viene citato nel Filmato di Orientamento della stazione Cigno. * La scatola di Skinner potrebbe creare un parallelismo con la situazione nella stazione Cigno dove i naufraghi e tutti i precedenti abitanti della botola, spaventati da una catastrofe imminente, continuano ad inserire il codice nel computer. * Kate e Jack si possono notare con un foro d'ago sul loro braccio: questo potrebbe significare che erano sono stati precedentemente drogati oppure che gli altri avevano prelevato un campione del loro sangue mentre erano incoscienti. * La gabbia in cui viene imprigionata Kate è differente rispetto a quella di Sawyer essendo più piccola ed avendo delle piattaforme a differenti livelli. Sembra che non ci siano meccanismi come nella gabbia di James: questa gabbia potrebbe essere stata utilizzata per altri animali. Note di produzione * In questo episodio Elizabeth Mitchell si unisce al cast principale interpretando Juliet Burke. Vengono introdotti nel cast anche Kiele Sanchez e Rodrigo Santoro che interpretano Nikki e Paulo, anche se non compaiono in questo episodio. Inoltre, le guest star della seconda stagione Michael Emerson ed Henry Ian Cusick sono promossi al cast principale, anche se quest'ultimo attore non appare in questa puntata. * A seguito di questo episodio, Jack e Kate sono gli unici personaggi principali ad apparire in ogni primo episodio di stagione della serie. * In questo primo episodio di stagione non appaiono Sayid, Hurley, Sun e Locke. * Questo episodio detiene il secondo posto per essere stato interpretato dal minor numero di membri del cast principale (5) fino ad oggi (Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Ben e Juliet) . Il resto del cast principale non appare e non sono menzionati (anche se Sawyer menziona indirettamente Sayid chiamandolo nostro iracheno). Questo accadrà più tardi, con gli stessi personaggi, negli episodi "Non a Portland" e "Straniero in terra straniera". Questo primato durerà fino all'episodio "Ciò che è morto è morto". * Questo è l'unico episodio a cui abbia lavorato il co-creatore J.J. Abrams dalla puntata "Pilota, seconda parte". * Questo è l'unico episodio di Lost nel quale la colonna sonora è caratterizzata dalla partitura per il corno. Errori * Quando Tom spinge il chiavistello sulla gabbia di Sawyer, in realtà non chiude il lucchetto sulla serratura. * Il cruciverba di George Shayler è tratto dal Los Angeles Times del 31 Luglio 2006. * Il cognome Shepard sulla laurea di Jack appesa alla parte è sbagliato. * Nell'inquadratura dell'incidente aereo si nota l'ala sinistra spezzarsi mentre nell'episodio "Pilota, prima parte" l'intera ala è sulla spiaggia. * Nell'inquadratura dell'incidente aereo si nota il motore destro spezzarsi dall'ala mentre nell'episodio "Pilota, prima parte" è appoggiato sulla spiaggia. * L'aereo mostrato nell'incidente è un Boeing 767 anziché un Boeing 777. L'aereo ha anche una livrea completamente diversa rispetto a quella dell'episodio pilota. * Dopo che Ben ha parlato con Ethan e Goodwin, corrono uno verso la sezione centrale e l'altro verso la sezione di coda dell'aereo. Tuttavia, quando la telecamera inquadra dall'alto, possono essere visti partire di nuovo dallo stesso luogo correndo molto velocemente. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio inizia con l'apertura dell'occhio di Juliet. (Occhi) * L'infermiera che era nella sala operatoria con Jack è la stessa infermiera che è apparsa dopo che Locke aveva donato il suo rene. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Quando Jack sta provando l'interfono sente la voce di suo padre dire di lasciar perdere. (Problemi familiari) * Vengono mostrati gli occhi di Jack quando si sveglia nell'acquario della stazione Idra. (Occhi) * Nella versione originale, all'inizio dell'episodio, Juliet dice di pensare che esista il libero arbitrio. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Nella libreria dell'ufficio di Jack è presente il racconto del 1995 Redemption di Leon Uris. (Redenzione) * La combinazione del lucchetto di Kate è 841. (Numeri) * Durante il primo flashback di Jack, si possono vedere nella sua auto un cruciverba ed un cercapersone: ** L'ora del cercapersone è 7:15:23 AM. ** Sul cruciverba, la risposta al 43 orizzontale ed alcune altre sono rilevanti per la serie. (Numeri) (Tempo) (Giochi) (Bianco e nero) * Viene finalmente rivelato il vero nome del falso Henry Gale. (Truffe e inganni) (Segreti) * Durante la loro colazione sulla spiaggia, Ben dice a Kate che i suoi amici stanno osservando, come loro, lo stesso oceano. In realtà, né Jack né Sawyer erano in grado di vedere l'oceano. (Truffe e inganni) * Gli orsi a cui Tom si riferisce vengono identificati come gli orsi polari che i sopravvissuti avevano incontrato in precedenza. (Animali) * Una colomba è visibile volare quando la telecamera inquadra il villaggio degli Altri. (Animali) * Quando Jack segue suo padre durante il flashback, la macchina di Christian è una Mercedes-Benz del 2007. (Auto) * Jack sospetta erroneamente che Sarah abbia una relazione con suo padre. (Problemi familiari) * Jack è tenuto prigioniero in un acquario, usato per squali e delfini. (Animali) (Prigionia) * Sawyer e Kate vngono tenuti prigionieri all'interno di gabbie. (Prigionia) Riferimenti culturali * Racconto di due città: il titolo originale dell'episodio è un riferimento all'omonimo libro del 1859 di Charles Dickens. E' il secondo riferimento nella serie allo scrittore: l'altro era Il nostro comune amico. ** Il libro di Dickens è connesso al numero 23. * Moonlight Serenade: questa canzone del 1969 di Glenn Miller viene trasmessa dall'autoradio di Jack mentre guarda Sarah al parco, la stessa canzone che Hurley e Sayid hanno sentito alla radio nell'episodio "Il lupo". ** Potrebbe essere la stessa trasmissione - Sayid dice ad Hurley che i segnali radio rimbalzano intorno alla Terra, non c'è modo di dire da quanto lontano, o quanto vecchia sia la trasmissione. * Carrie: il romanzo da discutere nell'incontro del gruppo di Lettura è Carrie di Stephen King. ** Ben, nella seconda stagione, aveva affermato di preferire Stephen King quando parla del libro che è costretto a leggere. * Downtown: questa canzone del 1964 di Petula Clark, viene trasmessa dal lettore cd di Juliet. ** Speaking in tongues: Il CD viene preso dal contenitore dell'album del 1983 Speaking In Tongues dei Talking Heads. ** Okemah and the Melody of Riot: Il CD che Juliet mette nel suo stereo è un doppio disco CD/DVD col numero di serie "JN 94743". Il codice seriale appartiene all'album del 2005 Okemah and the Melody of Riot, di Son Volt. * The Thunderer: questa marcia composta nel 1889 da John Philip Sousa viene trasmessa quando Sawyer vince la ricompensa Biscotto di pesce. * Happy Days e Jenny e Chachi: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Karl Chachi, un personaggio di queste serie tv andate in onda tra il 1974 ed il 1984. * This is your life: nella versione originale Juliet fa riferimento a questo documentario quando rivela quello che sa della vita di Jack. * Namaste: Tom e Ben sussurrano Namaste. Tom lo fa nella doccia quando dice a Kate che non è il suo tipo. Ben lo fa alla fine, quando dice a Juliet di aver fatto un buon lavoro. * Bibbia, Dark Horse, Walhalla, Cuori in Atlantide, Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban e Dirty Work: sono alcuni dei libri presenti nella libreria dell'ufficio di Jack. Tecniche di narrazione * La rivelazione del personaggio di Juliet è simile alla rivelazione del personaggio di Desmond del primo episodio della seconda stagione "Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede". * Juliet ascolta Downtown, una canzone che descrive la vita cittadina, mentre lei vive su un'isola tropicale isolata dal resto del mondo. Inoltre, il tema principale della canzone parla di sfuggire dai propri problemi, qualcosa che Juliet non è mai stata in grado di fare sull'isola. * Gli Altri vivono in case, indossano abiti normali e tengono gruppi di lettura. Si credeva in precedenza che fossero molto poveri e semplici. * La scena in cui Jack quasi annega ironicamente presagisce la sorte di Charlie alla fine della stagione nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio". * La frase detta da Tom a Kate nelle docce prefigura l'omosessualità di Tom che verrà rivelata nell'episodio "Vi presento Kevin Johnson". * Juliet dice a Jack, "non importa chi fossimo. Tutto ciò che conta è chi siamo". Più tardi, in un flashback, Sarah dice a Jack, "non importa chi è. Ciò che conta è chi non sei". * Christian dice a Jack di lasciar perdere. * Tutti e tre i prigionieri devono seguire le istruzioni per ottenere il cibo. Kate segue gli ordini. Sawyer immagina che il processo sia un trionfo della sua intelligenza. Jack finge di obbedire, ma pensa alla possibilità di attaccare. Analisi della storia * Jack viene messo in una cella della stazione di polizia per aver aggredito suo padre. * Ben detiene l'autorità degli Altri, dando ordini ad Ethan e Goodwin di infiltrarsi nei campi dei superstiti dell'incidente. * Jack diventa ossessionato dal conoscere l'identità dell'uomo per cui Sarah lo ha lasciato. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Viene mostrato l'incidente aereo dalla prospettiva degli Altri. (Pilota, prima parte) * Sawyer dice che Sayid lo aveva torturato e che ha torturato anche Ben. (Il truffatore) (Uno degli altri) * Juliet ha una copia del rapporto sull'autopsia di Christian. (Inseguimento) * L'infermiera che era nella sala operatoria con Jack è la stessa infermiera che è apparsa dopo che Locke aveva donato il suo rene. (Deus Ex Machina) * Juliet dice a Jack di sapere che lui è sposato. (Non nuocere) * Jack diventa ossessionato dal conoscere l'identità dell'uomo per cui Sarah lo ha lasciato. (Linea di confine) * Viene mostrato dove vengono portati Jack, Kate e Sawyer dopo il loro rapimento. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Come con il primo episodio della seconda stagione un'apparente scena domestica nel mondo esterno si verifica sull'isola in concomitanza con un evento che abbiamo già visto. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * L'acquario in cui è tenuto prigioniero Jack è stato usato per gli squali. (Alla deriva) Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack